


Distractions

by katesibuna



Category: House of Anubis
Genre: Christmas, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28293279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katesibuna/pseuds/katesibuna
Summary: Both Eddie and Patricia are in trouble with Mr Sweet and are sent off to shovel snow together, they both get a little distracted.
Relationships: Eddie Miller/Patricia Williamson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas Smella! I wrote a fluffy-ish Peddie for a change, I thought I'd give you a break from crying.

It was December 23rd in Anubis House, everyone was still asleep as it was 7am on a Saturday. Everyone except Patricia Williamson and Eddie Miller who had both been dragged to Mr Sweet’s office. Eddie had been skipping class all that week, he was fed up with being around his Dad, after his futile attempt to expel him and all of his friends. He didn’t want to look at his father’s face and most of all he didn’t want to be around his friends and ex-girlfriend who seemed to be expecting him to do something about his Dad’s actions. Patricia, in a desperate attempt to free her mind of all things involving a sleeping Egyptologist, had gotten into a prank war with non-other than the school’s biggest pranker- Jerome Clarke. Jerome played dirty, but Patricia would go to any lengths to win. This resulted in her spraying Mr Sweet with red paint- nobody could say she wasn’t festive- which was meant for Jerome. 

Mr Sweet had stepped out of the office to take a call, leaving the two exes in an uncomfortable silence. Eddie took the plunge asking, “So, uh, what did you do to end up here?”

“I sprayed you Dad in the face with red paint, it was meant for Jerome.” Patricia laughed to herself, “I’m guessing you being here has something to do with the fact I’ve barely seen you in class all week.”

“Uh, yeah. Dad wasn’t happy about that. Why were you trying to spray Jerome?” Eddie let out a slight chuckle thinking of his Dad’s face when Patricia sprayed him. 

“We have been pranking each other. It’s been a good distraction from the tank dude and uh, everything.” Patricia turned away from him now. The everything she was referring to was having to spend so much time with her ex-boyfriend, it didn’t matter that they were trying to stop from unleashing some great evil. It physically hurt her to spend so much time with Eddie, it was so strained, and she felt so self-conscious all of the time. She was afraid to speak her mind truly, she wasn’t at ease. This was something Patricia wasn’t used to. She usually didn’t feel self-conscious or awkward, her brashness and seeming confidence were two of her most prominent traits. 

“Yeah. I miss that, you know.” Eddie sighed. 

“You miss what?” 

“How it was last year.” Patricia raised her eyebrows, “The pranks I mean, everything was just so much simpler, all I had to worry about was if you’d ever go out with me, Yacker. I honestly don’t know how you, Fabian and Alfie have done this twice before.” 

“It’s definitely a lot. And downright terrifying at times. Honestly, I don’t know how we have either, but having each other definitely makes it easier. But, yeah I usually find some sort of distraction helps.” 

“I guess I’d better find a distraction too.” Eddie whispered.  
They were interrupted by the sound of the office door opening, unveiling a very angry Mr Sweet. 

“Well, Edison, Miss Williamson. I was going to have the two of you help to organise the Christmas markets for today, but I am aware you both are incapable of doing that without causing chaos separately, never mind together. There is quite a heavy blanket of snow outside, you both will shovel it off the main path of the school. Here. Now, go.” Mr Sweet handed Eddie and Patricia a shovel each and the two made their way outside. 

“It’s fucking freezing.” Patricia muttered. 

“No shit.” Eddie snapped. 

Patricia rolled her eyes and the two continued to shovel in silence for a further ten minutes. Eddie had found himself watching Patricia, he had noticed her cursing to herself about this “bloody school” and how much she wanted to “fucking hit” Mr Sweet. He couldn’t help but laugh at her. Even now, when she was cursing his Dad and had a bright red Rudolph nose, he couldn’t help but miss her. If they were together right now, he knew they both would be distracted. Then it hit him. They both were ready to break down from the sheer stress of it all. They needed a distraction. 

With this in mind, he eyed Patricia carefully while bending down to grab some snow, creating a very lopsided snowball before approaching her, aiming and hitting her square in the back of the head. 

“Eddie! What the fuck? That’s gone down my top, I’m going to be fucking freezing all day now.” Patricia huffed, giving Eddie the dirtiest look, he had ever seen. If looks could kill, he would have died about 20 seconds ago.

“Calm down, Yacker. I’m taking it back to how it would have been last year.” He smirked.

“What?” Patricia practically choked on her words. 

“When things were simpler for me, so they had to be for you too when you were around me…” 

Eddie opened his mouth to continue but before he could speak, his face was met by a snowball. The snow went inside his mouth, which Patricia thought to be quite entertaining. 

“Y-you just ate snow! You should have seen your face Eddie, I can’t breathe!” Patricia managed to get out amid her mocking cackling. 

“It’s on.” Eddie grabbed a heap of snow, not bothering to make into a ball and threw it at Patricia. She ran from him and threw her own heap back.  
“Not so quick are we, Miller?” she taunted, before sprinting away and disappearing into the heap of snow. 

Eddie knew she was nearby but not exactly where she was. He knew this was her way, she loved to rile people up and then surprise them when they least expected, he further knew he was falling into her trap, but quite frankly- he was struggling to care. Today, with Patricia was the first time Eddie had truly felt at ease from coming back to Anubis this term. Somehow, even when they weren’t together, she was still his safe place and the best distraction. 

He caught a glimpse of her out of the corner of his eye, but instead of running away he just stood there. Allowing her to think she was going to win. He felt her approaching and took three small steps forwards. Soon enough he turned on his heels, charging towards and plummeting them both into the ice-cold snow. The de ja vu of their football game from the previous year was not lost on Eddie and he was almost sure it wasn’t lost on her either from the heaviness of her breath and the same beaming smile she had had the year before. 

“See? Distraction. I almost forgot about everything.” Eddie smirked, turning his head slightly to look at her. 

“I almost did too.” Patricia said through the lump in her throat. Shit. There were those feelings rearing their ugly head again. No, no, no. She turned her head to find him already staring at her. Both of their gaze lingered for a little too long and both were disappointed when the other looked away. 

“Uh, so, me or Jerome, then?” Eddie blurted out. 

“Um, what?”

“Who’s the better prank wars partner?” he said with a smile.

“Well, Jerome is way better at pranks.” Eddie’s smile faltered, “But, I prefer pranking you. It’s a good distraction.” She whispered. 

“A very good distraction…” 

The two were now laying on their sides facing each other. Eddie began to lean in, and Patricia just stared at him, bewildered- before eventually deciding to lean in herself. They were millimetres away from each other’s faces, so close they could feel each other’s breath…

“Edison! Patricia!” Mr Sweet yelled, his face bright red, with the cold or anger it was hard to tell. 

The two broke apart at lightening speed, getting to their feet quickly. “Typical.” Eddie whispered under his breath. 

Patricia smiled at Eddie before whispering in his ear, “Busted by Sweetie, again. Not much has changed, has it?” 

“No, not much at all.” He watched Patricia head into his Dad’s office and followed quickly behind her. 

“Now! After Christmas you will both serve detention together for a month, got it?” Mr Sweet demanded, greeted by hesitant nods from both Eddie and Patricia. 

On the walk back to the house Eddie decided on his New Years resolutions; he would defeat this great evil and then have a huge talk with his Dad about his involvement in the so called ‘secret society’ but, more importantly, he was determined to get Patricia back, so they could be each other’s distractions from the bad and be each other’s safe. He desperately needed to get Patricia back. 

And he did…


End file.
